Snape's Return:Cravings
by LydiaLovegood
Summary: One-shot addition to Snape's Return; Hermione has a late night craving. *giggle*


Snape's Return- one-shot

(Cravings)

Severus Snape was exhausted, a long day of teaching followed by rounds was not his idea of fun; and now as he climbed into bed with his wife, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. It was however, only moments before he heard a soft moan and a hand started to creep along his middle towards a certain part of his anatomy. He shifted away from the hand but before he could move far enough away, the hand caught him and then a soft round belly pressed into his back. Severus tightened his eyes shut and refused to move, knowing his wife and her hand were going to further exhaust him and he would never survive classes tomorrow.

Hermione shifted her rounding belly so that it was pressed against her husband's side and she began to kiss her way up his shoulder, all the while stroking a certain reluctant part of his anatomy. She knew he was tired but this pregnancy was causing all kinds of cravings in her and the biggest one was sex. Hermione couldn't get enough of her husband and nearly every night when he returned from teaching his classes, she would snuggle up to him and attack him, voraciously seeking the satisfaction that only he could give her. Hermione giggled a bit at the reluctance of her husband on this particular night and decided to remind him of some things.

"Severus, I know you are tired and I really am sorry for molesting you like this, but I need you, only you can help me with this craving. I'm afraid this pregnancy has made me a little more randy than the last one but it won't be for much longer, I promise. Please, please… you don't even have to do anything, just lay there if you want. Please?" Hermione moaned into his ear and waited to see what he said.

Severus groaned as her hand began to work him frantically and her warm breath tickled his ear, he knew she couldn't control her cravings and that since she was married to him, it was his responsibility to take care of her. He continued to lay there and allow her ministrations, even running his hands down her back while she worked his member into a nice hard-on. It took only a few minutes for him to be ready for her and she climbed on top of him, slowing placing him at her entrance and beginning to ride him. Hermione took great pleasure from her husband, which is why she was already very close to orgasm and so was he; Severus loved watching his wife in the throes of passion and it was his greatest turn on. They quickly reached their completion and she slowly rolled off him and laid down next to him, curling into his side.

"Oh Severus, thank you. That was marvelous. Not much longer, I think. This baby will be here before we know it." Hermione said to her sleepy husband.

Severus just grunted and rolled over before saying, "um,hmmm. I know. Go to sleep, know-it-all."

The two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, that is, until a small voice called out from her room and Severus was up again, going to check on his little girl. There was no rest for the wicked, Severus supposed and even though he needed his sleep, he also had to check on Grace because if Hermione had to get up then he wouldn't make it through the morning. A grumpy Hermione means a hexed husband. Severus shuddered at the thought and made his way to Grace's room. He pushed the door open and saw her sitting up in her bed, the nightlight on and reflecting little fairies on the walls.

"Daddy?" a little voiced called.

Severus slowly walked into the room and said, "Yes, Grace. What's the matter?"

Grace waited for Severus to sit down on the bed next to her before she curled up in his arms and breathed in the smell that was uniquely her father, a mixture of cauldron smoke, dungeon air and spices. There was nothing better to her than his large hands stroking her hair and his reassuring arms around her, he was the best father and she knew how much he loved her every time he looked at her. Severus stroked her black curls and smiled, there was nothing more important to him in this world than Grace, Hermione and his unborn child.

He waited another moment before seeing that Grace had fallen back to sleep, so he eased her back under the covers, tucked her in and kissed her forehead before slowly creeping back out of the room. Severus crawled back into bed with his wife, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hermione smiled at her sleeping husband, curled her arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep herself; but not before thinking she could get another craving in before he left in the morning. *wink*


End file.
